


A Home for Piranha Plant

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [9]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff-uary 2019, Gen, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: After the Smash tournament, Piranha Plant retires to Professor E. Gadd's lab.





	A Home for Piranha Plant

Piranha Plant looked out the window of Professor E. Gadd’s lab and sighed. He supposed he should be grateful. Gadd had made him what he was, plucked him from his natural home and did several experiments on him. Piranha Plant had gained so many new abilities that he had participated in the year’s Smash tournament. 

Now that he was retired from fighting, Piranha Plant felt stuck. He longed to be back in his little patch in the woods soaking up the sun with the rest of his family. Of course, he couldn’t communicate that to the professor. Gadd could never understand Piranha Plant’s predicament. He merely saw the plant as a way to further his scientific research.

Piranha plant heard movement behind him. Professor Gadd had walked into his lab, followed by that green mustachioed plumber Piranha Plant remembered fighting. What was his name again? 

“Luigi, my boy,” came Professor Gadd’s voice. “Come in, come in!”

Luigi and Gadd walked right past Piranha Plant and toward a corner of the lab. Luigi must have seen the plant because he doubled back and stood in front of him. “Isn’t that the plant I fought in the Smash tournament? The one that nearly poisoned me to death?”

Gadd chuckled. “I’m so glad you remembered! He is another experiment of mine.”

“He looks...sad.”

Gadd gave Luigi a puzzled look. “How can you tell?”

“See how its head is drooping and its leaves are darkening?” Luigi said, pointing to Piranha Plant.

“Oh, well. Never mind that. Come over here and let me show you what I’ve been working on.” 

Luigi and Gadd moved to the corner of Gad’s lab where Piranha Plant couldn’t see them. After a few minutes Luigi stepped back over to him. “Do you mind if I take this?” 

Gadd shrugged. “I have no more use for it. Just remember to feed it.” 

Luigi said he would, and he picked up Piranha Plant by his pot. The plant made no move to strike at him, and Luigi considered this a good thing. 

Luigi and Piranha Plant left the lab and went out into the sunlight. Piranha Plant opened his leaves to the rays. “Wow,” Luigi said, “you look happier already.”

Piranha Plant thought Luigi was going to take him to his house, but instead they traveled to Peach’s castle gardens. There were several exotic plants, and Piranha Plant was beginning to feel at home. Luigi and Piranha Plant came upon a patch of Piranha Plant’s relatives. Piranha plant shrieked in excitement. 

“Steady,” Luigi said. 

Luigi took Piranha Plant out of his pot and planted him in the ground next to a cousin of his. Both plants looked so happy that a tear came to Luigi’s eye. “I guess I’m just a big softy,” he muttered, wiping it away. “Okay, big guy, a Toad will come to feed you every day, and I will come to visit from time to time. I hope you enjoy the gardens."

With that, Luigi walked away, whistling a tune. Piranha Plant opened his leaves to the sky. He would never forget Luigi, the kind man who had given him just what he always needed.


End file.
